TRUE LOVE
by EESSI-passion-image
Summary: Patrique Clanet, nouveau directeur de l'EESSI, a le béguin pour son président, Samouel... La tension sexuelle entre eux est-elle aussi une flamme de passion ? Sa nouvelle école saura-t-elle l'accepter pour ce qu'il est, au fond ? Un homme amoureux ?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers_ : Les personnes citées ne sont pas mes propriétés lol ! C'est juste une fantaisie de jeune étudiante XD J'espère que vous aimerez ^^ Je posterai un chapitre chaque jour jusqu'au 8 janvier, soyez prêt-e-s ! Bisous !

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : l'amour dure 3 ans, sauf que..._

Patrique était un peu stressé. C'était son premier jour à l'école de l'ESSI... même si en tant que directeur ! Il avait un peu mal à l'estomac car il était stressé. _J'espère que les étudiant-e-s seront gentil-le-s... J'ai entendu dire qu'ils et elles pouvaient être vraiment féroces_ , pensa-t-il à lui-même.

Il eut une pensée pour Gilles Deleuze et eut de la force. _Je peux le faire !_ Se dit-il. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua soudainement Samouel. _Il est charmant aujourd'hui_ , songea-t-il, _dans ce costume moulant...Mais à quoi je pense moi ?!_ Il était encore rouge de honte quand Samouel arriva à son niveau.

« Tu es prêt ? » Lui dit-il. Son sourire lui réchauffa le cœur.

« Oui, » Répondit-il d'une petite voix, « tu penses qu'ils et elles vont bien m'aimer ?

– Qui ne le pourrait pas ? » Rigola doucement Samouel. Son rire était tendre...

« Et si tu penses à ce que disait Paul Klee, tu saurais que tout est relatif !

– Oui, c'est vrai... Merci Samouel.

– Je ferais tout pour mon directeur préféré... » Dit-il d'une voix douce. Patrique se sentit un peu étroit dans le pantalon, oh. Samouel était vraiment un jeune homme sexy, même si Patrique était hétérosexuel, il pouvait l'avouer en toute honnêteté.

Ils arrivèrent devant la verrière de l'école de l'EESSI, recouverte de confettis et de beaux dessins.

« Ils et elles m'ont dessiné ! » S'exclama Patrique. « C'est vraiment magnifique !

– C'est vrai... » Admira Samouel. « L'art est vraiment bien soutenu avec eux... Nous sommes chanceux.

– Oui... » Avoua le nouveau directeur. Il voulait plonger dans les yeux de Samouel et s'y noyer... Oh, il était amoureux non ?

« Bienvenue ! » Chantonna une jeune fille qui était arrivée devant eux. « Je suis Mathilde Roy-Loubard ! Mais on m'appelle Matilda, je fais de l'animation et j'admire votre travail monsieur Patrique.

– Et bien merci, jeune demoiselle. Vous serez notre guide ?

– Oui ! Et tutoyez-moi, je suis représentante au CA après tout !

– C'est vrai, » Rit Samouel, « tu es vraiment importante Mathilde.

– Merci monsieur ! Voulez-vous prendre un café avant de commencer ?

– Oui, » Dit Samouel, « et un petit pipi !

– Hihihi ! » Rigola-t-elle. « C'est par ici alors !

– Je dois y aller aussi. » Mentit Patrique, voyant là une opportunité d'être de nouveau seul avec Samouel. Tous les deux allèrent dans les toilettes et arrivés devant les urinoirs, leurs pénis sortis, Patrique le vit... _Wow, il est gros, je me demande comment ça ferait entre mes fesses !_

Tout rouge, il s'empressa de faire pipi et de se laver les mains. Samouel arriva derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras pour se laver les mains à son tour. Sa chaleur derrière lui le rendit tout excité.

« Tu sens bon Patrique. » Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille. Il eut des frissons de plaisir. Alors qu'il se retournait pour tenter de dire quelque chose, de l'embrasser ! Mathilde les interrompit :

« Nous allons commencer par visiter la bibliothèque, d'abord ? Aurélie veut vous voir !

– Très bien. » Répondit Samouel.

Patrique, serré dans son boxer, ne pouvait même pas parler. Cette journée allait être longue... Comme la trique qu'il avait, ah !

 _À suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimers_ : Les personnes citées ne sont pas à moi ;) C'est juste que je suis super enthousiaste pour notre nouveau directeur ^^ désolée si tout le monde est gay mais c'est le yaoi et le monde serait plus beau s'il était + gay ;) 3 Je posterai peut-être deux chapitres par jour si je suis inspirée beaucoup lol Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : Tendresse express, je t'aime potesse_

Mathilde était vraiment fière de elle. Elle était une bonne élève, et Patrique semblait heureux de sa performance. Elle était impatiente de lui montrer la bibliothèque ! Cette école avait tellement à lui offrir s'il se sentait le cœur de la sauver... Pleine d'espoir, elle franchit la porte :

« Bonjour Aurélie ! Comment ça va ? » S'exclama-t-elle.

Patrique marchait un peu bizarrement à cause de son érection, mais Samouel ne suspectait encore rien. _Je suis sauf_ , pensa-t-il, _enfin pour le moment !_ Il craignait de ne pas pouvoir cacher ses sentiments très longtemps... Il avait toujours été un cœur d'artichaut...

« Messieurs, je vous présente Aurélie Bagarre, notre bibliothécaire ! Elle est vraiment de bons avis et vous pouvez toujours compter sur elle pour corriger un mémoire, ha ha !

– Merci Mathilde pour cette gentille présentation. » Rigola chaudement Aurélie. Elle avait une voix mystérieusement envoûtante et des cheveux d'or un peu argentés. « Monsieur Clanet, vous aimez notre école ?

– Oui, beaucoup. » Avoua-t-il, un peu timide. Elle avait beaucoup de charisme. « Je peux t'appeler Aurélie ?

– Bien sûr, si je peux t'appeler Patrique !

– Parfait alors ! » Samouel leur adressa à tous les deux un sourire satisfait. Tout se passait comme sur des roulettes bien huilées. Tout allait être génial. Cette école avait besoin de lui, et il sera là pour elle. Aux côtés de Samouel, il se sentait capable de tout, même de surmonter des montagnes... Il songea à Picasso qui peignait des prostituées, et se demanda si un jour Samouel voudrait bien le peindre comme dans Titanic.

Mathilde reprit :

« Et voici Yannouch, notre professeur de volume qui n'a plus d'atelier mais qui fait de son mieux pour nous aider aussi !

– Buenos dias, gentlemen. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque chargée de tension sexuelle. Il était un homme avec du sex-appeal, devina Patrique. Samouel le regarda un peu méchamment. Était-il jaloux de lui ? Patrique rougit à l'idée qu'il veuille le garder pour lui. _Je me fais des idées, mais c'est toujours beau de rêver !_

« Je serais ravi de vous aider, messieurs, dans n'importe quelle situation... » Dit Yannouch en susurrant. _Wow ce gars_ _est vraiment une bombe sexuelle !_ Mathilde soupira, elle semblait être habituée à l'attitude séductrice de Yannouch. Aurélie rigolait mystérieusement, comme détentrice d'un grand secret.

D'autres élèves étaient aussi dans le lieu. Une jeune fille avec un bonnet, un jeune homme avec des cheveux bouclés et une autre personne énigmatique.

« Patrique, voici vos nouveaux élèves ! » S'engaya Aurélie. « Je vous présente Camilette Camart, Betty Montalbetti et Emeline Jolicoeur ! Nos meilleures étudiants pour sûr. Dites bonjour à votre nouveau directeur !

– Bonjour ! » Dit Camillette. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse de les voir. Elle avait entre les mains un livre de Merleau-Ponty et Patrique sut qu'il l'aimait déjà beaucoup.

– Je vous salue. » Dit Betty, qui avait un nom de fille mais qui était en fait un garçon. Lui lisait un exemplaire de Artpress. _Ces jeunes gens sont très intelligents_ , se flatta Patrique, _ils et elles sont vraiment parfaits._

« Eh... » Dit la dernière, avec un sourire très éclatant. Emeline semblait être une fille à part. Mathilde la regardait avec de la tristesse dans les yeux mais aussi de l'amour. _Je comprends le sentiment_ , se dit le nouveau directeur en regardant discrètement vers Samouel, _je parlerai à cette jeune fille si elle a besoin d'une oreille attentive avec sa jeune passion auprès de cette Emeline._

Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole pour les remercier de leur chaud accueil, un homme très fin déboula dans la bibliothèque :

« Et bien bonjour Pinot ! » Dit Aurélie mais son sourire tomba vite quand l'homme s'écria :

« Vigipirate ! Une bombe est dans la verrière ! »

Tout le monde prit peur et chercha à se cacher. Samouel, sans réfléchir, prit Patrique entre ses bras pour le protéger avec son corps car il était brave. Patrique le serra fort, prêt à mourir entre ses bras l'âme en paix. Mais rien n'explosa. Tout était silencieux.

Pinot rigola :

« Ha ha, je vous ai bien eu ! » Tout le monde lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Quel farceur ce Pinot ! Patrique lâcha Samouel avec peine, mais il remarqua que son collègue garda une main dans son dos. Elle était chaude et rassurante... Son pénis grossit de plaisir, mais il ne dit rien.

« Bon ! » Reprit Mathilde, regardant Pinot comme un enfant ayant fait une bêtise. « Nous allons continuer cette visite, les autres nous attendent.

– C'est vrai. » Dit Aurélie. « Je vais appeler Claire pour lui dire que vous arrivez. » Au ton de sa voix quand elle dit le prénom, Patrique se douta que la jeune femme avait des sentiments cachés mais sincères pour cette certaine Claire. Cette école était très riche en amour, ce qui lui fit encore plus plaisir. Samouel caressa doucement ses épaules et regarda Patrique avec un sourire tendre... Ses sentiments semblait si purs... Patrique soupira. Il fallait qu'il se confesse, et vite.

Son pénis, gorgé de désir, n'allait pas resté éternellement calme à ce rythme-là !

 _À suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers : Les personnes citées ne sont pas à moi 3 c'est juste une petite histoire très modeste pour promouvoir l'amour en art 3 j'adore Picasso 3 bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 : L'intérêt de l'intérêt hétéro ?_

Samouel tentait de garder son calme mais il était très excité, il voulait faire du sexe avec Patrique au plus vite. Il voyait le désir dans les gestes et les sous-vêtements de l'autre mais il ne voulait pas trop s'emballer (bien qu'il aurait volontiers emballer Patrique). Il s'ennuyait un peu de cette visite de l'école de l'ESSI qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur. Il avait des rapports un peu conflictuels avec les élèves mais la dernière fois qu'ils et elles avaient été face à lui, il avait su les apaiser. Il saurait faire des efforts de paix avec les étudiant-e-s pour le bien-être de Patrique, il était prêt à faire partie du changement : l'amour vous change un homme...

Mathilde les guida au laboratoire photographique, très en joie, chantonnant un tube populaire que les deux autres ne connaissaient pas. L'air était un peu frais mais agréable.

« Je vous préviens, » Commença Matilda, « Claire est un peu spéciale. C'est une femme de caractère, elle peut être féroce.

– Pas de soucis. » Rit Patrique. « Je suis habitué aux bêtes sauvages dans le milieu politique ha ha ! »

Samouel rigola aussi, mais un peu jaune. Ça sentait la merde si même Mathilde était inquiète. Patrique se demandait juste quel genre de femme pouvait faire chavirer un spécimen comme Aurélie Bagarre.

Ils et elle passèrent la porte du labo et l'atmosphère spéciale de la salle les attaqua directement : ça sentait le produit chimique et... le sexe ? Il faisait humide, Samouel transpirait de chaud et d'envie... Patrique semblait aussi indisposé... Mais Mathilde avait l'air normale, probablement était-elle habituée au monde photographique et ses systèmes de développement très spéciaux ?

« Claire ? » Appela-t-elle dans le silence. Il y avait de la brume et des lumières très diffuses. Que se passait-il réellement dans ce lieu ? Du trafic illégal ? De stupéfiants ?

« Claire, tu es là ? » Répéta Mathilde. On aurait dit qu'elle appelait un fantôme.

Un jeune homme d'âge assez mûr pointa le bout de son nez en rigolant :

« Ah Mathilde, je suis désolé mais Claire est sortie sur le parking pour un duel il me semble. Tu as besoin d'imprimer des photos ?

– Non Richard, je voulais simplement que Claire rencontre notre nouveau directeur, monsieur Patrique Clanet ici présent.

– Patrique, pique-nique ! Ha ha !

– Désolée, » S'excusa la jeune fille aux deux autres hommes, « Richard aime faire des blagues tout le temps.

– C'est très drôle. » Accorda Patrique.

Samouel avait surtout envie de sortir de ce laboratoire qui lui semblait plus suspect qu'autre chose. Il demanda :

« N'y a-t-il pas d'autre professeur ici ?

– Non, » Dit Richard, tristement, « nous pleurons encore la perte de Jeanne Gay-Houstette.

– Mes condoléances. » Accorda Patrique. Richard les accepta très humblement.

« Très bien ! » Dit Mathilde. « Allons trouver cette sacrée Claire Tesbelle !

– Bonne idée. » Lui répondit Samouel.

Ils ressortirent de la pièce démoniaque pour atterrir dans un petit parking terreux entouré d'arbres flamboyants et d'herbe verte. Une vigoureuse femme, avec des Adidas aux pieds et une robe scintillante sur les fesses faisait face à Camillette qui avait enlevé son bonnet et portait un t-shirt de Rallye. Elle semblait très déterminée. Des élèves les entouraient en criant leurs noms. La femme de force chargea vers la plus petite Camillette qui n'en démordit pas pour autant. Était-ce un combat à mort ?

« Claire ! » Criait Camillette. « Arrête ce non-sens ! Je ne veux pas te blesser !

– Mais l'école est à moi ! » Elle la tacla au sol, montrant sa supériorité de masse mais pas de force mentale. Camillette tentait encore de l'apaiser : « Claire, je ne veux plus être reine des amazones ! Je te le jure !

– C'est moi la chef !

– Oui, Claire, je te promets que je ne flirterai plus avec Aurélie. »

Claire s'arrêta net. Elle se releva en tendant sa main à Camillette pour l'aider à se relever : « Très bien. Tu as été une bonne adversaire, je serais contente de combattre de nouveau avec toi par amitié.

– Merci Claire, je suis contente que nous soyons réconciliées, tu es une bonne partenaire de combat aussi. » Le public d'élèves applaudit très fort, Patrique lui-même donna quelques claques d'encouragement. Sa trique, toujours présente, aurait pu applaudir aussi si elle avait eu des mains pour le faire. Samouel, plus réservé, se tenait près de lui, sur la défensive.

Sa main caressa les fesses de Patrique sans qu'il ne fasse attention et ce dernier rougit très violemment : Samouel, se rendant compte de son geste, enleva vite sa main mais dans la précipitation trébucha et tenta de se retenir pour ne pas tomber mais ! Il attrapa le pénis enflé du directeur dans sa chute ! Patrique, rouge passion, balbutia des choses inintelligibles pendant que Samouel se noyait en excuses. Mais en vrai, il pensait : _Sa bite a l'air vraiment sensationnelle, j'aimerais en voir plus, elle semble si douce..._

Mathilde se râcla la gorge pour les rappeler à l'ordre, les menant vers Claire qui époussetait sa robe pleine de poussière après son triomphant combat. « Je peux vous aider ? » Dit-elle lorsqu'ils et elle étaient face à elle. « J'ai des photos à développer.

– Claire, voici notre nouveau directeur.

– Oh, Patrique c'est ça ? Aurélie m'a prévenue. La patate ?

– La banane. » Répondit le nouveau directeur, encore un peu rose aux joues mais très joyeux. Il remarqua qu'elle avait une poigne incroyable lorsqu'il et elle se serrèrent la main. Samouel se tint à un simple geste de la main, fantasmant encore sur le pénis parfait de son collègue, imaginant sa forme, ses couleurs, son goût...

« Mathilde vous fait la visite à ce que je vois ?

– Tout à fait, » Répondit Patrique, « et nous nous amusons très bien. Que devons-nous voir maintenant ?

– Je vous conseillerais l'atelier éditions. » Dit Claire, très vivement. Elle semblait emplie d'énergie. « Yves Chaude-Huitre vous y attend déjà.

– Très bien ! » S'exclama Patrique. Mais alors qu'il se retournait vers Samouel pour savourer les traits délicats de son beau visage, il découvrit ce dernier avec une expression triste sur le visage. « Que se passe-t-il ? » Chuchota Patrique, pour n'être entendu que de lui.

« Rien, Patrique, ne t'inquiète pas... Juste un texto de ma mère souffrante...

– Oh, mon pauvre ami... » Patrique partageait sincèrement la peine de Samouel. Il voulait le voir sourire, tout le temps, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours...

« Allons-y ! » Proposa Mathilde. Samouel tenta un sourire pour rassurer Patrique. Il lui prit la main pour le soutenir émotionnellement, ce qui fonctionna beaucoup. Ils s'en allèrent, main dans la main jusqu'en éditions, en tout amitié bien sûr. Ils n'étaient pas gay. Personne n'est gay. À moins que cela puisse changer ? Quand on rencontre la bonne personne ? Son âme-soeur ?...

Patrique pensait vraiment que Samouel pouvait être l'homme de sa vie, mais comment lui dire... ?

 _À suivre...  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimers_ : Je ne dispose pas des droits de propriété sur les personnes citées lol c'est juste une fiction ! Désolée du retard, je buvais du champagne haha ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 : Les sentiments de l'amour fort_

Beckett avait une petite quéquette, selon beaucoup de spécialistes de son travail et ce serait une raison pour expliquer l'humour très ironique de ses pièces. Yves Chaude-Huitre trouvait cette théorie intéressante mais pensait que son travail était surtout guidé par son envie de zizi. En tout cas, c'est ce qui lui avait donné envie de lire et de produire des pièces de théâtre lui-même.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle éditions s'ouvrir, il croisa directement le regard du nouveau directeur. Ce fut un coup de foudre instantané : Patrique le ressentit aussi, dans tout son être. C'était de ce genre de moment que l'on se rappelle toute sa vie jusqu'à sa mort parce que c'est très intense. Il se trouva prisonnier de ces yeux plein de savoirs théoriques et littéraires, il se demandait si la vie était comme une rivière profonde d'où l'on n'en sort que lorsqu'on trouve sa bouée de secours qui nous sauve et nous étreins...

Patrique ne voulait pas trahir ses sentiments pour Samouel mais ne pouvait pas trahir son cœur non plus : il était amoureux de deux hommes, que faire ? Devait-il vraiment choisir ? Cette école allait causer sa perte en lui donnant une attaque cardiaque... d'amour.

Mathilde les invita à rentrer dans l'atelier pour se familiariser avec les machines mises en place. Fanny, l'assistante édition, était en train de construire une boîte avec l'aide d'un élève.

« Excusez-moi demoiselle, mais à quoi va vous servir cette boîte ? » Demanda Patrique afin de se distraire du regard intense et séducteur de monsieur Chaude-Huitre.

« C'est pour un mémoire, » Commença-t-elle à expliquer, « la forme bouquin est assez démodée, je pense qu'un mémoire en boîte c'est plus fun à lire.

– C'est vrai. » Appuie l'élève à ses côtés. « Je suis Sébastien Couillé, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Seb. Je connais bien la région, vous pouvez m'appeler pour n'importe quelle visite de lieu si cela vous dit !

– Merci jeune homme, mais je sers déjà à cela. » Répondit Samouel, visiblement jaloux comme un coq. Il regardait Yves en disant ça, sur un air de révolte. Mathilde semblait exténuée de toutes ces histoires d'ego et de romances entamées, mais que pouvaient-ils tous y faire ? La seule chose au monde immuable et merveilleuse est l'amour. Surtout l'amour de l'art. L'art des livres, l'art des théâtres, parfois même l'art des bandes dessinées (mais pas toutes, faut pas déconner).

Patrique s'approcha doucement de Yves, sentant le regard de Samouel lui trouer l'arrière du crâne. Mais il était comme hypnotisé... Il avait toujours aimé les livres...

« Monsieur Chaude-Huitre, je dois vous avouer que je suis un fan de vos travaux. J'ai lu votre dernier ouvrage, _Essai sur la peinture._ Très drôle que le titre soit une blague.

– Merci Patrique, j'essaie simplement de rénover le marché du livre.

– Quelle noble cause.

– Patrique, vous me touchez... »

C'est vrai que Patrique avait glissé sa main sur la cuisse d'Yves, tellement en soif d'envie il était. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse la retirer, Yves plaça la sienne au-dessus pour la garder en place. Samouel ne voyait rien du manège parce que leurs mains étaient cachées sous la table.

« Seriez-vous libre pour dîner avec moi ce soir ? » Demanda Yves directement à Patrique, ne passant pas par quatre chemins.

« Je- » Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Samouel s'exclama

« Monsieur Clanet mange déjà avec moi ce soir ! Chez Paul ! Nous avons une réservation à mon nom, avec un concert privé et le champagne offert.

– Oh Samouel... » Soupira Patrique, déjà enivré. « C'est très généreux de ta part. »

Samouel rougit de fierté mais se garda de dire que le repas était couvert par les frais de l'école, même si déjà pauvre et endettée. Il reprit :

« Mathilde ! Avons-nous d'autres lieux à visiter ? »

Cela attrista Yves, qui voulait garder Patrique au plus longtemps près de lui, lui parler de la mort des ouvrages en papier et la beauté des papiers de soie... Patrique semblait un peu embêté aussi, mais il dépendait avant tout de Samouel, il devait rester fidèle à une seule personne, sinon personne ne lui ferait confiance dans cette école...

« Nous pouvons aller en atelier première année, maintenant. » Proposa Mathilde, qui aidait Seb à construire sa boîte qui semblait contenir, contre toute attente, du pain et des capotes. Fanny était en train de sérigraphier des t-shirts avec de l'encre rose à la gloire du nouveau directeur.

« N'hésitez pas à revenir me voir, » Dit Yves lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, « je vous attendrai Patrique ! »

Ce dernier sentit son cœur se ramollir de tendresse à l'entente de cette complainte. _Je reviendrai mon amour_ , pensa-t-il, _mais je dois d'abord clarifier les choses avec Samouel sur nos sentiments communs... Je ne suis pas un homme volage, Yves..._

 _à suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers : Désolée pour le retard lol j'étais trop bourrée au pastis pendant deux semaines lol promis je me rattraperai lol Je suis trop pressée de rencontrer notre directeur et notre président lol :)

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 : L'amour commence par un A, tout comme art..._

Patrique avait toujours, douloureusement, la trique. Il fallait qu'il se soulage au plus vite. En entrant dans les ateliers premières années, un beau homme couleur caramel vint lui prendre la main. Son toucher était doux, et il dit d'un ton chantant :

« Oh, vous êtes le nouveau modèle de nu ? Vous êtes bâti comme un grec ! Vous pouvez aller vous déshabiller dans la salle du fond. »

Éberlué, le directeur s'exécuta. Ça l'excitait encore plus d'être commandé par un bel ébène sucré-miel. Samouel semblait sceptique mais l'idée de voir Patrique nu lui arracha un frisson.

Mathilde se demanda si voir le pénis de monsieur Clanet allait changer sa vie ou modifier sa perspective de l'amour : et si elle devenait hétéro ? Où irait le monde ? Elle eut une pensée affective pour Emeline et son cœur fondit de tendresse caresseuse.

Patrique, dans la salle du fond, se dénuda rapidement mais se demanda quoi faire de son érection. Mince, les étudiant-e-s seront sûrement choqué-e-s de voir sa verve (verge) : il hésita, mais vite prit son membre gorgé de plaisir pour vite se libérer de ce fardeau sexuel.

Il commença par tendrement se toucher, imaginant sous ses paupières tous les hommes de sa vie dans différents contextes sexy, mais surtout il pensa à Samouel sous la pluie, avec un t-shirt transparent dévoilant ses abdos dessinés et ses tétons, roses et humides, les yeux mis-clos, les cheveux ruisselants, et lui le prenant entre ses bras, lui touchant le cul, les joues, les cuisses... Oh il se toucha de plus en plus follement, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher ses petits gémissements, sentant son sperme commençant à lubrifier son sexe... Il imagina Samouel entre ses draps, rouge de passion, déchaîné, lui demandant de le prendre, de lui faire l'amour comme une bête, ce qu'il ferait, oh, ce qu'il fera très bien... Il était au bord de la jouissance lorsqu'il entendit la voix du professeur de dessin lui dire à travers la porte :

« Vous avez bientôt fini ? Les étudiant-e-s vous attendent avec impatience, et moi aussi... »

Il avait des loukoums dans la voix, ce qui finit d'achever Patrique : il jouit si fort et si bien qu'il laissa un peu de semence sur le mur. _Wow_ , pensa-t-il, _je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel plaisir avant ! Les écoles d'art sont vraiment très stimulantes._

Il sortit de la salle, un peu gêné (après avoir soigneusement essuyé son pénis dans son pantalon). Le magnifique homme du désert lui accorda un sourire sans pareil, comme une oasis enfin trouvée :

« Venez vous installer au centre de la salle... Vous allez changer de poses toutes les dix minutes, d'accord ? Vous êtes vraiment parfait pour être croqué ! »

Patrique rougit encore violemment mais tenta de se calmer pour éviter de retrouver sa trique enfin perdue. Il se plaça, nu comme un vers mais vaillant comme un guerrier, et posa comme Le Penseur. Les élèves l'acclamèrent.

Samouel était chaud bouillant de le voir ainsi... Mais jaloux que d'autres puissent aussi l'admirer. Il était à lui ! C'était injuste de partager ! Il avança vers le professeur de dessin pour lui faire part du quiproquo mais Mathilde plaça une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter :

« Laissez-le un petit moment, il semble bien s'amuser. »

Et c'était vrai : Patrique vivait l'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Il adorait pouvoir être là pour ses étudiant-e-s, et participer à leur apprentissage artistique. Marcel Duchamp aurait été fier de lui... Le regard du professeur charmant sur lui le faisait se sentir comme un jeune adolescent lors de ses premiers pornos. Il avait tellement de sex appeal et de magnétisme... Son teint basané et son sourire incroyable le faisait chavirer... Mais toujours, il appartenait d'abord à Samouel. Il ne pouvait pas être volage, ou bien il perdrait la confiance (qu'il chérissait) que son président avait placée en lui.

Il allait arrêter de poser et expliquer la situation lorsqu'une voix, une autre plus grave et autoritaire, s'éleva :

« Monsieur le directeur ! Que faites-vous ici ? Nu ?! »

Oh non, Aurélien Stylé était là et semblait outré. Que devait-il faire ? Le professeur sexy le regarda avec un regard blessé. Quelle situation ! Comment allait-il s'en sortir ?

Samouel, pétrifié, ne faisait rien... Et si tout était-il ruiné entre lui, Samouel et son école ?...

 _À suivre..._


End file.
